Doctorks
Doctorks is a animator in the Supah.exe inspired FNaF/MC community and was in Supah.exe's early collaborations back in 2016. He was one of the early animators in the community and currently has 5,000 subscribers on Youtube. He is currently a Golden Soup and still animates in Mine-Imator. Bio The Beginning Doctorks has always in animation in some capacity. When he was a kid he used a website called Miniclip to make 2D Animations. Many years later (2013) he came across a program called Mine-Imator. And this was when he was big into Minecraft at the time so he hoped on and started learning how to Animate. Early History Doctorks has been animating off and on since 2013 in Mine-Imator 0.6.3, but never really uploaded the early animations. He originally did Doctor Who animations and in 2014 he met one of his oldest friends on a Youtube comment thread asking how to do a regeneration effect, that guy was That Guy...Brian . But even still he didn't animate often. But this all changed when two years (2016) later he ended his Gaming/Nightcore channel Lemonaid Games channel and started a Youtube channel called DragonPancake678. He still did nightcore for a while until he started animating again. Eventually he used a random name generator and came across the name Doctorks and decided to change his names. Throughout the years he would change his name to Doctorks Productions and multiple other variations of the name. Meeting Supah.exe Around 2015 Doctorks' interest in Doctor who gradually diminished and went into the FNAF Community (Even though he was never a fan of the games) and started animating fnaf songs. He originally did only FNAF skins and refused to use rigs (Much to the dismay of That Guy...Brian ) and when That Guy Brian finally convinced him he went looking for rigs. He found none on the forums and went searching for Minecraft/Fnaf animations to see if there were any. This is the time he came across Supah.exe (he was under 1k at the time) and his video titled "Fnaf 3 Rap Minecraft Animation- "Another Five Nights"" and became a big fan. Then one day he came across his Skype on the Mine-Imator fourms and friended him. He originally begged for bigs (which is a big regret in his career) but eventually became friends with Supah . The Collaboration That Started It All While he was becoming friends with Supah.exe he also became friends with a man named CypherDoesMC (A fellow animator) and one day he told Doctorks' his idea for a collaboration with Supah . This excited Doctorks so he asked Supah and he said yes. So a few months later the Left Behind collab came out and got 1 million views. This really helped Doctorks' earning him a giant subscriber boost and in the end gaining him 5k subscribers by February 2nd, 2019. The FNaD War In 2017 a man by the name Youngdantha commented on one of Doctorks old videos by the name "FNaD Trailer" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qR0D9SFuCPw ) and claimed that he copied him. Doctorks confused asked him what he ment, Youngdantha explained that he made a game called "Five Nights at Darcys" and claimed FNaD was copyrighted. At first Doctorks rubbed it off but eventually the spam bots came. They were all named stuff like FNaf Lover or Port and Fnad lover and they just spammed Doctorks' comments with "Like my comment if you think Doctorks should remove the video". When that happend Doctorks asked for evidence. Doctorks asked for a download, Youngdantha didn't have one. Doctorks asked for any video of the game being played, Youngdantha didn't have any. Eventually Doctorks asked how Youngdantha spread the game, Youngdantha said he make CDs and went around the country giving them away. Doctorks didn't believe him and told Youngdantha so. While all of this was going on Doctorks called on his friends to help him out, knowing that Youngdantha couldn't handle all of the spam coming his way. What followed was a war of spamming each other in the comment section of the video. Youngdantha disliked Doctorks videos to oblivon but Doctorks didn't tell his followers to dislike his (even though some of them did). Doctorks was ready to stop but Youngdantha wouldn't stop commenting and using his spam accounts. This all came to a head when Viger came to calm the situation. Viger told Youngdantha to calm down and not to drag him into this, Then Youngdantha dragged him into it by spamming him. Then Viger made a video called "Viger Defends: Doctorks" ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7AeHjcUJrA ). This really ramped things up because this was taking a tole on Youngdantha. In an attempt to escape the situation Youngdantha said he tried to attempt suicide (which is false), he also said he had kids (he's 11) he also said he was beaten up by Doctorks followers (Which I really doubt). Doctorks just wanted to stop but Youngdantha wouldn't stop, eventually Youngdantha contacted Doctorks and said the accounts was from a website called PlayrTube, and that he would remove the dislikes. Doctorks was skeptical and asked for evidence for the site, which he didn't have any. Doctorks just knew not to listen to Youngdantha anymore and just stopped trying to talk to him. And eventually Youngdantha stopped. And peace was declared. The Soup Bowl Soon after the collab was started Supah created a discord server and offered Doctorks to become a mod. Doctorks' accepted and was one of the first moderators on the server. This all changed while the The Greatest Show on Earth collab was going on, Doctorks said something that he shouldn't have. Supah later figured out what he said and kicked Doctorks from the collab and the server. It took a week for Doctorks to come back but things between the two have never been the same since. And a little after he stopped being active on the server and his police role was removed. He is still on the server today and still tries to remain active in there. M'ors Certa, Hora Incerta' After the first collab, Supah continued to host many more collabs and for the first two years Doctorks was in alot of them. Eventually thing soured between the two and separated ways. After this Doctorks was in two more collabs (The first two Mega Collabs) but Doctorks has fallen off the face of community. Doctorks still animates when he can but has slowed down after the last few years. He now releases shorts and WIPS throughout the year and releases full length animations in the summer. And since the community is dying also is Doctorks. Doctorks has been at 5k for the majority of 2018 and so far 2019 and will maybe reach 6k by the end of 2019. His latest videos only reach 800 views max and he is barely in any collabs. Its not only him though considering Supah's latest collab has only reached 30k (Which is considerably smaller compared to his previous numbers in 2016/2017) He recently released two collabs, "Grimm Grinning Ghosts" and "The Finale" Allies Soup Bowl * That Guy... Brian * Turret * TheEmeraldLiker * Jedilark * CypherDoesMC * HTB Animations * NinjaMasterScotty * Jnick * MonstaEarl * Aaroncrusher * NightmareMusicbeat Viger's Discord * Viger The Church of our lord Dane * Dr. Dunk * Juicy James * Mikeus The Clown Enemies Supah's Server * Shin Godzilla * MysteryGG * Miles The Rest * Youngdantha